Haunted Wishes
by DaveyWalker
Summary: When Miles accidentally wishes Louie to be smart and normal, an angel shows Miles what his life would be like if Louie was smart and normal.


Chapter 1

"Louie are you sure we should play baseball in the house?" Frankie said.

"Yeah. There'd be a sign if we couldn't." Louie said.

"Okay. Batter up." Frankie said.

(Louie misses and accidentally ruins Miles poster)

"You just ruined Miles poster." Frankie said.

"Hey what was that..." Miles said.

"Miles I am so sorry." Louie said.

"That poster was mint condition." Miles said.

"I'm sorry." Louie said.

"Why can't you be smart and normal like the rest of us?" Miles said as he runs to his room.

"Ouch." Frankie said.

"I can't believe he ruined my poster." Miles said.

"What's wrong with that?" Mitch said.

"Who are you?" Miles said.

"You're angel. I'm here to make your wish come true." Mitch said.

"What wish?" Miles said.

"He's smart and normal now." Mitch said.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Miles said.

"I told you I'm your angel. I made your wish come true." Mitch said.

"Oh so Louie is smart and normal?" Miles said.

"Yes." Mitch said.

"Okay you're screwy. I'm calling the police and I just realized I can't since I'm a ghost." Miles said.

"Enjoy seeing your life with a smart normal brother." Mitch said.

"You're a weirdo. I''m getting my dad and when he sees you he's going to..." Miles said.

(Mitch disappears)

"Screwy." Mitch said.

Chapter 2

"There Taylor I finished up your math homework." Louie said.

"Thank you Louie. You're a smart kid." Taylor said.

"Whoa Louie looks different." Miles said.

"He's smart and normal like you asked." Mitch said.

"AHHHHH!" Miles said.

"Miles what's wrong?" Taylor said.

"Why'd you scream bro?" Louie said.

"Because there's a weird guy..." Miles said.

"What weird guy?" Frankie said.

"Miles are you okay?" Michelle said.

"Yeah. I need to go to Ghost World." Miles said.

"Have fun." Ray said.

(Scene cuts to Ghost World)

"I'm having the weirdest day ever." Miles said.

"Are you?" Mitch said.

"How did you get in here?" Miles said.

"I'm an angel." Mitch said.

"Okay I want to know why you're here." Miles said.

"You asked Louie to be smart and normal so I'm giving you a life on what it's like with a normal brother." Mitch said.

"Well change him back." Miles said.

"I can't." Mitch said.

"Why not?" Miles said.

"I haven't earned my wings yet." Mitch said.

"What wings?" Miles said.

"When an angel arrives, he/she gives a person a trip on what their lives would be like differently." Mitch said.

"Oh so you're giving me a life on what it would be like if Louie was normal?" Miles said.

"Correct. If you don't like it I'll change everything back." Mitch said.

"Fine." Miles said.

Chapter 3

"Whoa my place looks different." Miles said.

"Hey Miles how was Ghost World?" Frankie said.

"You should know. You've been in there before." Miles said.

"No I haven't." Frankie said.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Louie said.

"What?" Miles said.

"Louie was smart to never let Frankie in Ghost World so she's never been in there." Mitch said.

"AHH!" Miles said.

"What's wrong?" Ray said.

"Nothing." Miles said.

"Then why did you scream?" Taylor said.

"No reason. I need to go back to Ghost World." Miles said.

"But you just got back." Frankie said.

"I forgot something." Miles said.

"He's acting weird today." Louie said.

"Is he okay?" Michelle said.

"I'm sure he is." Ray said.

"Why would he think I've been to Ghost World?" Frankie said.

"Yeah he knows humans aren't allowed in Ghost World." Taylor said.

"I don't know." Louie said.

"Louie shouldn't you go do your homework?" Ray said.

"I did Dad. I've finished it up for the week." Louie said.

"Oh well that's good." Ray said.

"I'm proud of you." Michelle said.

"Thanks Mrs. Hathaway." Louie said.

Chapter 4

"Mitch. Mitch." Miles said.

"You say Mitch a lot." Mitch said.

"What do you mean Frankie hasn't been to Ghost World?" Miles said.

"Louie was smart enough to never let Frankie or Taylor to Ghost World so they have never been here." Mitch said.

"Why?" Miles said.

"He was worried they would be locked up in Ghost Jail." Mitch said.

"Then how come you're in here?" Miles said.

"I told you I'm an angel." Mitch said.

"Well can you turn Louie back to the way he's suppose to be?" Miles said.

"I can't d o it until you feel bad about your wish." Mitch said.

"What kind of angel are you?" Miles said.

"An angel who shows people what there lives would be differently and see if they suffer consequences. I thought we were clear on that." Mitch said.

"What world am I living in?" Miles said.

"Until you suffer consequences, you're stuck in an alternate universe." Mitch said.

"Wait Mitch. Mitch? Mitch?" Miles said.

"Uh who's Mitch?" Ray said.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Miles said.

"I came to get you. It's time to come home." Ray said.

"Okay." Miles said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ray said.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Miles said.

"Well you've been acting weird all day." Ray said.

"Everyone acts weird. Big deal." Miles said.

"Calm down." Ray said.

"I am calm." Miles said.

Chapter 5

"Oh there they are." Michelle said.

"Louie tell them the good news." Taylor said.

"What good news?" Miles said.

"I got accepted into college." Louie said.

"That's good to hear." Ray said.

"How can you get accepted into college? You're only 15." Miles said.

"Well I'm a smart genius so I got accepted early." Louie said.

"Isn't that great?" Frankie said.

"Okay that's it." Miles said.

"What's it?" Michelle said.

"I want everything to be back to the way it's suppose to be." Miles said.

"Miles calm down." Taylor said.

"No. Louie you hate school and always have. You always like to do pranks and jokes on people." Miles said.

"I only do pranks on April Fools Day." Louie said.

"AHH!" Miles said.

"Miles take it easy." Ray said.

"No. I want everything to go back to the way it's suppose to be." Miles said.

"He's crazy." Taylor said.

"I heard that Taylor." Miles said.

"Miles." Louie said.

"Louie I want you to go back to being abnormal and pranking again. I just want my life back." Miles said.

"Wow talk about crazy." Frankie said.

"I thought he would be proud of me." Louie said.

"Mitch. Mitch. I don't want Louie to be smart and normal anymore. I want him back to the way he's suppose to be. Mitch?" Miles said.

(Miles starts crying as Mitch changes things back to normal)

Chapter 6

"Oh there you are. I've been looking for you." Louie said.

(Miles is still crying)

"Hey are you crying?" Louie said.

"Just leave me alone." Miles said.

"Okay. For my next prank I was thinking..." Louie said.

"Next prank? Did you say next prank?" Miles said.

"Yeah." Louie said.

"Do you like school?" Miles said.

"Gross no." Louie said.

"You're back to normal." Miles said.

"Uh what are you talking about?" Louie said.

"I had a weird dream that I wish you were born smart and normal like everyone else but it was a nightmare." Miles said.

"Oh. I fixed your poster for you." Louie said.

"You fixed it?" Miles said.

"Yeah. I felt bad for destroying it so I fixed it for you." Louie said.

"Thank you." Miles said.

"You're welcome." Louie said.

"Louie you may not be smart or normal, but you're the best brother I could ever ask for and I love you buddy." Miles said.

"I love you too Miles." Louie said.

(Miles and Louie hug)


End file.
